Ancients
]] Ancients are accessories that provide various bonuses throughout the game. Summoning Ancients requires Hero Souls, which are obtained through Ascensions. There are currently 26 Ancients available. Acquiring Ancients Clicking the "Summon Ancient" button will bring up a random selection of four Ancients. Each Ancient purchase will reroll the ones available. Selections can also be rerolled at any time by clicking the "Reroll" button in the selection box. The costs of rerolls depend on the number of Ancients summoned (see table below). For beginners, it is best to get Siyalatas, Juggernaut or Libertas. Siyalatas increases your DPS by 25%, a good boost for beginners. Juggernaut is a must have if you use an auto clicker especially. The more you click, your click damage increases. Libertas gives you more gold. Once summoned, Ancients can be leveled up to increase their effects at the cost of additional Hero Souls per level. Hero Souls spent on Ancients can be retrieved at any point by clicking on the "Respec" button. Respecing will destroy all summoned Ancients and refund 75% of the Hero Souls spent. *At this point, there will be only 4 Ancients left, making rerolls useless. Because of this, the "Reroll" button doesn't actually work, despite the fact that a reroll price is shown. List of Ancients ID = Internal game ID of ancient The variable n in costs represents the level to which the Ancient is upgraded, e.g. leveling Bhaal from 9 to 10 costs 10 Hero Souls. Incremental costs are costs to level an ancient to n from the previous level, while cumulative costs are costs to level it from level 1 to level n. Removed Ancients These Ancients no longer exist. They can only be obtained by importing a save from an older version or save editing. Ancients Tier List Here is an estimated tier list for Ancients in Clicker Heroes. This list can be used as an indication of how a player should summon their Ancients: Ancients in higher tiers are generally worthier to summon than those in lower tiers. Bottom Tier contains Ancients that are not recommended to summon at all. Some Ancients are placed differently based on whether a player is playing an Idle, Hybrid or an Active Build (e.g. Fragsworth, Bhaal, and Juggernaut), so this list should be used based on what kind of strategy is being used. Also, each tier has no specific order from best to worst, it's just placed in alphabetical order. Notes *Ancients were introduced in patch 0.12, with 26 available for purchase. *Patch 0.14 guaranteed Ancient rerolls to give as many new Ancients as possible. *Patch 0.15 introduced Iris (Ancient of Vision) and Juggernaut (Ancient of Momentum). *Patch 0.18 added Revolc (Ancient of Luck). *In patch 1.0, Iris, Khrysos (Ancient of Inheritance), Pluto (Ancient of Wealth) and Thusia (Ancient of Vaults) were removed. *Patch 1.0 removed level maximums for all available Ancients. However, since Khrysos was removed in the same patch, Khrysos' maximum level was not removed. Thus, Khrysos is now the only Ancient with a maximum level. **If save editing is used to make Khrysos go to a higher level, the effect remains the same as if Khrysos was level 10. *Since patch 1.0e6, with the addtion of Nogardnit (Ancient of Moderation), there are 26 Ancients available for purchase. *In patch 1.0e10, Solomon (Ancient of Wisdom) was removed, but Pluto was reintroduced *After summoning all the Ancients, the "Reroll" button is still present, costing 23334 hero souls, but clicking will obviously not affect anything. The text above the button says, "Choose one ancient to summon for 70000 Hero Souls.", even though there are none left. de:Ancients fr:Les Anciens nl:Ancient pl:Ancients ru:Ancients Category:Hero Souls Category:Ancients